totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Niech znika ten kto unika wodnika
→ Odcinek VIII ← ↓ Niech znika ten kto unika wodnika ↓ ← Gdzie strumyk płynie z wolna → Krystynka w Krainie Czarów Nad lasem góruje księżyc. Chociaż właściwie to jego panowanie się kończy. Srebrny rogalik powoli znika gdzieś za odległymi drzewami. Z drugiej strony morza drzew, gdzieś na horyzoncie, zaczynają pojawiać się jasne błyski – to słońce powoli budzi się ze snu. W lesie, w nieznanym z nazwy obozie, w ukrytym domku na drzewie dzieją się ciekawe rzeczy… Spod białej kołdry głowę wystawia Constance. Zaraz po niej Chase. Oboje uśmiechają się do siebie. Chase – I jak? Zadowolona? Constance – Było cudownie *uśmiechnęła się* Chase też się uśmiechnął. Już miał pocałować dziewczynę kiedy ta położyła mu palec na ustach. Chase – Co jest? Constance – Nie przesadzamy przypadkiem? Kiedy wreszcie zrobimy zadanie? Chyba już mamy tydzień wolnego! Chase – Aż tak ci źle? Constance – Oh, Chase *usiadła, pogładziła chłopaka po twarzy* Jak nauczyłeś się tyle przez 20 lat? Chase – Uwierz mi, jesteś jedną z pierwszych… Constance - Jesteś wspaniały, ale też jestem tu też dla zabawy. Chase – Kotku, to się nie długo skończy… Constance odepchnęła chłopaka, zeszła z łóżka. Zaczęła się ubierać. Constance – Nie mów do mnie ,,kotku’’. Chase – Ale, ale… Constance założyła kapelusik i po drabinie zeszła na dół. Chase został sam. Zaśmiał się sam do siebie. Chase – Nie długo będzie musiała zostać przy mnie… Intro! Dom z konarem w oknie: 159x159px Słońce jeszcze nie wstało. Czwórka Baba Jag przebywała w domku. Exri i Villis spali, zaś Rouse i Ymir rozmawiały razem na łóżku. Rouse – Ymir, mamy już 4.30, a my wciąż nie śpimy. Ymir – Od tygodnia nie ma zadań, pewnie dziś też zrobią nam wolne. Rouse – To super pomysł. Myszkowałyśmy już w każdym zakamarku obozu ^^ Ymir – Ja bym i tak wyszła poza obóz. Zakazy trzeba łamać. Rouse – Ale rebel :P Ymir – Nom. To cała ja *podniosła z ziemi butelkę z czerwonym napojem, napiła się* Ta twoja nalewka z poziomek jest niczego sobie. Rouse – Lubię alkohole. U siebie w laboratorium gonię bimber i ważę karaluchówkę. Ymir – Wu Te Ef? Rouse – Taki trunek z karaluchów. Da się znieść. Ymir – Hm… Jakbyśmy opuściły obóz znalazłybyśmy coś więcej na trunki. Rouse – Po pierwsze nie po alkoholu, po drugie Jeff zabrania, po trzecie… Ymir - Po trzecie co? *odstawiła butelkę* Rouse – Uważam, że las nie jest na tyle bezpieczny. Ymir zaśmiała się. Ymir – To tylko las. Rouse – Moje badania jak na razie wskazują, że to nie TYLKO las. Ymir uniosła obronnie ręce. Ymir – Okej. Rób co chcesz. Ja idę się przekimać. Ymir lekko chwiejnym krokiem poszła na swoje łóżko. Rouse spojrzała na półpustą butelkę. Rouse – Dobrze, że mam więcej… ' Domek porośnięty mchem: 159x159px Constance wślizgnęła się do domku i wtedy… Nookie – A ha! Nookie celowała procą w Constance. Nookie – A to tylko ty *opuściła procę* Ledwo się widziałyśmy w tym tygodniu… Co u ciebie? ^^ Constance zamknęła drzwi, wskazała na stojące w półmroku łóżko. Dziewczyny usiadły na nim. Nookie – No. Dawaj. Constance – Spędzałam czas na pracy… Wiesz duchy i te sprawy. Nookie – Jaki zaszczyt, że mi o tym mówisz. Ale do rzeczy. Co cię łączy z Chasem? Constance – E… Ogrzewał mnie w nocy… Nookie – Ogrzewał cię? A co, zsikał się? Constance zaśmiała się. Nookie – Czyli tak? Constance – Nookie, rozwalasz mnie :D Nookie – E… To fajnie. Constance – Serio. Wprowadzasz tyle pozytywnej energii do lasu. Nookie – Muszę jakoś stłumić smutek po stracie Xięcia. Nookie posmutniała. Za jej plecami zawirowały dwa błędne ogniki. Constance odpędziła je ręką. Nookie – Co jest? Constance – Nic. Komary. Nookie uśmiechnęła się. Nookie – Może zdrzemniesz się w starym, dobrym, porośniętym mchem domku? Constance spojrzała na swoje łóżko. Constance – Może dobrze mi to zrobi. Dziewczyna poszła na swoje łóżko. W tym też momencie obudził się Sail. Zobaczył Constance przykrywającą się kołdrą. Podszedł do niej, usiadł na krawędzi łóżka. Nookie też poszła spać… Sail – Widzę, że wróciłaś. Constance – Tak… Jak minął tydzień? Sail – Nie było źle. Kyle tylko mnie denerwował. Zachowaniem przypomina mi typowego dzieciaka ze szkoły średniej. Ciągle śmieszkuje. Constance – Rozumiem. Sail – I… William ciągle o tobie myśli. Constance – Serio? *zapytała z nadzieją, po chwili przyjęła kamienny wyraz twarzy* Co mówił? Sail – Budził się kilka razy w nocy, przerażony. Pierwsze co mówił to twoje imię. Potem zasypiał. Rano nic nie pamiętał. Constance przygryzła wargę, zamyśliła się. Sail – To źle? Constance – Jeszcze nie wiem… Sail wstał. Sail – Ok. Idę nad strumień, mała kąpiel dobrze mi zrobi. A ty prześpij się. Sail wyszedł z domku. Kiedy tylko drzwi się zamknęły Constance wyjęła z kieszeni notatnik i pióro. Constance – I znowu praca… ' ' Sail idzie w kierunku strumienia. Za jego plecami sunie ciemna, chuda postać. Chłopak odwraca się. Postać błyskawicznie znika za słupem. Chłopak wzrusza ramionami i idzie dalej. Cieniste coś sunie dalej za nim. Dom BEZ dziury w dachu: 159x159px Słońce wstało. Jednak w domku BEZ dziury w dachu wciąż panował półmrok. Thomas obudził się spojrzał na okno… Thomas – Zasłony?! Rain też wstała (wstała z łózka Thomasa). Rain – Fiołkowy materiał *dotknęła zasłony*. Thomas – Kto mógł zrobić coś takiego? Krystynka – To ja! Krystynka stanęła ubrana przy oknie, odsłoniła zasłonę. Słońce padło na twarze Thomasa, Rain i leżącej w tyle Nissy. Nissa – O shit! Co to?! Krystynka – Wszystkich zaskoczyłam. Ha, ha! Firanki ciotki Danki rządzą! Cole – Jakiej Danki? *zapytał poprawiając kaptur od swojego kostiumu* Krystynka – Danusia, moja cioteczna, stryjeczna ciotka jest światową mistrzynią w wyszywaniu firanek i abażurów. Nauczyła mnie paru trików. Melody dotknęła firanki. Melody – Jakie to gładkie i miłe w dotyku :> Rain – I pachnie fiołkami. Cole – Kiedy to zrobiłaś? I kiedy to zamontowałaś? Krystynka – W nocy wymknęłam się do wychodka. Miałam potem wybór albo polować na leśne żbiki albo zrobić firanki. Nissa – Skąd nici? Skąd bolce? Skąd narzędzia? Krystynka – To już moja słodka tajemnica :3 Melody zaśmiała się. Melody – Tak czy siak. Te zasłonki dodają naszej chatynce stylu. Jej potencjał wzrósł. Cole – O tak. Może otworzymy tu hotel *zaśmiał się* Melody też się zaśmiała. Melody – Ale zjadłabym takie hotelowe śniadanko. Krystynka – Zadzieram kiecę i lecę. Przygotuję wam szwedzki stół. Rain – Krysiu, ale ty masz spodnie… Krystynka zaśmiała się. Krystynka – No to… rzęsami ruszam i już wyruszam. Krystynka opuściła domek. ' Thomas – Hm… Serio zrobiła się sympatyczna. Cole – Ciągle poluje na koty… Co nie Nissa? Nissa nie skomentowała, odwróciła się do Melody. Nissa – Myślisz, że dziś będzie zadanie? Melody – Absolutnie nie wiem. Nissa – Hm… Mogło by już być. Ten obóz już mnie nudzi. Cole – Ja mogę zrobić tak by ci nie było nudno :> Nissa wstała, przeszła obok Cole’a ze spuszczonymi rękami i wyszła z domku. Cole – Co jej? Rain – Wybadam sytuację ^_* *też wyszła z domku* Thomas spojrzał na zasmuconego kolegę. Thomas – Chyba jej podpadłeś. Cole – Czemu tak mnie męczy? Los uwziął się na wszystkich chłopaków w grze. Thomas – Los czy las? Cole – Jedno i to samo. ' Stołówka: 159x159px159x159px Około godziny 7. Na stołówce pojawiły się pierwsze osoby. Była to Krystynka i Nookie. Różowowłosa stanęła przy gotującej babci. Nookie – Hej? Krystynka przestała mieszać w garze. Oblizała drewnianą łyżkę. Krystynka – Witam :) ' Krystynka – Co cię tu sprowadza tak wczesną porą? Nookie – No wiesz *oparła się o blat* ten głupkowaty Kyle już wstał i zaczął gadać sam do siebie. William rozgniewany wyszedł z domku, Constance jeszcze drzemała, więc ja przyszłam zrobić im śniadanie. Krystynka – To super. Mogę ci pomóc. Nookie – Serio? *zapytała wesoło* Krystynka – Pewnie! Raz dwa i będziemy mieli wszystko. Na stole mam już chlebek posmarowany masłem, dzbanek z herbatą i 3 rodzaje dżemów. Gdybyś tak rozłożyła miski i łyżki na owsiankę. Nookie zasalutowała. Nookie – Już robię… A może by tak posadzić dzisiaj twoją drużynę z moją? No wiesz. Złe Wilki i Czerwone Kapturki. Krystynka – Dobrze *powiedziała bez emocji* Tylko by Wilki nie zjadły Kapturków… Nookie zaśmiała się. Nookie – Będzie dobrze. Nookie wyjęła z szafki białe miseczki i poszła je rozkładać. ' Nad strumieniem: 159x159px Villis i Exri przyszli razem nad strumień. Stanęli przy dużym krzaczku. Villis – Maliny. Jak dużo zbierzemy to się najemy. Exri – Zostawiliśmy Ymir i Rouse. Villis – Po nocnych pogaduchach przysnęło im się. Exri – Nom. Hi, hi. Spały jak zabite ^^ Villis – Tja… Villis zebrał już garść malin. Włożył je do zawieszonego na szyi woreczka. Villis – A tak w ogóle. Exri, jakie masz plany na show? Exri – W sensie? *zjadła malinkę* Villis – No wiesz. Strategia. Sojusze i te sprawy. Exri zjadła kolejna malinę. Exri – Oj Villis, Villis. Mam przyjacielski sojusz z Rouse. Głuptasku. Tak czy siak odpadniesz na ceremonii. Villis podrapał się po brodzie. Villis – Nie sądzisz, że Rouse chce cię wykorzystać? Pewnie już spiskuje z Ymir… Exri – Villis *położyła mu rękę na ramieniu* Lubię cię. Wiem też, że Rouse ma chrapkę na moje wnętrzności *zaśmiała się* ale twoje strategiczne kroki są niepewne. Villis – Jak mam stawiać pewne kroki z protezą? *zaśmiał się* Exri – Bardzo dobrze *wrzuciła mu garść malin do worka* bądź pozytywnie nastawiony. Tak masz szansę wykazać się na zadaniach i sprawić, żebyśmy nie przegrali aż do rozłączenia. Exri położyła sobie ręce na biodrach i znikła w błysku. Villis – Eh… Stołówka: 159x159px159x159px Na stołówkę wchodzą dwie drużyny. Ku ogólnemu zaskoczeniu na długim, drewnianym stole stoi 11 miseczek. Constance – Chwila, chwila. O co chodzi? Nookie - Surprise! *wyskoczyła z kuchni, rzuciła na stół talerz z naleśnikami* Krystynka wyszła z kuchni. Krystynka – Razem z Nookie postanowiłyśmy nas zintegrować! William – Beznadziejny pomysł -,- Kyle szturchnął go w ramię. Kyle – A weź przestań! Będzie super. Obie drużyny zasiadły przy stole. Złe Wilki po lewej stronie, Czerwone Kapturki po prawej. Krystynka siedziała u szczytu stołu. Krystynka – Witam was serdecznie na pierwszym wspólnym śniadaniu. Nissa – Jaki jest prawdziwy cel tego przedsięwzięcia? Nookie – Integracja :> Thomas – Ja wyczuwam podstęp. Rain – Thomas *pstryknęła go w ucho* Nie bądź taki nieufny. Sail – Wszyscy jesteśmy nieufni. Do tej pory ciągle rywalizowaliśmy. William – Toczyliśmy zażarte boje i w wielu przypadkach za sobą nie przepadamy. Nookie – A weźcie. Trzeba zakopać topór wojenny! ' Krystynka – Cisza! *zastukała łyżeczką w filiżankę* Wszyscy zamilkli. Krystynka – Myślę, że moglibyśmy sobie pomóc. Cole – A jednak strategia. Thomas – Wiedziałem *założył ręce* Constance spojrzała na Krystynkę. Constance – Co to za strategia? Krystynka – No wiecie. Zbliżamy się do rozłączenia. Mamy mniej więcej równy stan osobowy. Moglibyśmy połączyć swoje siły, aby wyeliminować resztę Baba Jag. Mamy przewagę liczebną! Sail – Mielibyśmy działać jako jedna, wielka drużyna? Krystynka – Tak. Sail – Hm… Co o tym myślicie? *spojrzał na swoją drużynę.> William – To dobry pomysł *rzekł twardo* Nissa – Nam też się podoba. Wszystkie Złe Wilki pokiwały twierdząco głowami. Melody – Ja proponuję na próbę zrobić to dzisiaj. Jak nie wypali to zerwiemy współpracę. Kyle – Wee ^^ Współpraca się opłaca! Nookie rzuciła w niego widelcem, Kyle się uchylił. Rain – Czyli wszystko załatwione? Cole – No chyba tak. Constance – Super. Jedzmy już, jestem głodna. Wszyscy przystąpili do jedzenia. ' ' Dom z konarem w oknie: 159x159px Baba Jagi jedli malinowe śniadanie w swoim domku z konarem w oknie. Rouse – Dużo malin, dużo witamin B. Ymir – Są niskokaloryczne? Nie będę przecież biegać z grubym tyłkiem po lesie. Exri – Ja dbam o moją talię osy. Rouse – Myślałam, że boisz się os. Exri – Boje się. Nie lubię robaków. Ymir – Pff… Latające dziwadła, nic takiego. Ymir zjadła garść malin. Villis – Ja zamiast malin jednak wolałbym porządny posiłek. Exri – To ty wymyśliłeś zbieranie owoców. Villis – No wiesz… No, no… Rouse wstała i tupnęła. Rouse – A niech mnie! Nie lubię ludzi, którzy ciągle narzekają! Exri i Ymir też wstały. Ymir – Ja też. Villis – Ej dziewczyny, spokojnie. Rouse – Spokój czeka nas dopiero po śmierci. Rouse wyszła z domku, Ymir poszła za nią. ' Czas po śniadaniu: 159x159px159x159px159x159px Ze stołówki wyszły dwie drużyny. Wszyscy byli zadowoleni i przede wszystkim najedzeni. Usiedli jednak osobno na werandach swoich domków. W końcu nie chcieli by obecne na dworze Baba Jagi czegoś się domyśliły. Czerwone Kapturki siedzieli sobie razem. Nookie siedziała z założonymi rękami z dala od Kyle’a. Sail słuchał muzyki przez słuchawki. William siedział obok Constance. Constance – Ciekawe czy dzisiaj zrobią zadanie *zaczęła* William – Przez ostatnie kilka dni siedzieliśmy tu bez sensu *mówił nie patrząc na dziewczynę* Tylko ciebie nie było. Constance spuściła głowę. Constance – Will, ja… William – Jestem William Prince. Chłopak wstał, przeciągnął się i stanął oparty o ściankę domu. ' Na werandzie Złych Wilków panowała zaś o wiele mniej napięta atmosfera. Rain siedziała na kolanach Thomasa. Thomas – Ale piękny dzień. Kocham to show <3 Rain – Wow. Thomas. Masz dziś podejrzanie dobry humor. Thomas – Prawie wszyscy w naszej drużynie taki mają. Rain – Prawie… Oboje spojrzeli na Nissę i Cole’a. Chłopak siedział obok dziewczyny. Ona wpatrywała się w dal z kamienną twarzą. Thomas – Nie wiem co ją gryzie. Rain – A ja wiem *powiedziała cicho* Zbiórka: 159x159px159x159px159x159px Niespodziewanie rozległ się dźwięk gwizdka. Zawodnicy wyprostowali się. Przed domkami pojawił się Chase i Jeff. Tego dnia prowadzący miał czarny T-shirt, dżinsowe, krótkie spodenki i czarne adidasy. Jeff – Witamy po przerwie. Melody – Cześć. Zostawiłeś nas samych sobie na prawie tydzień. Jeff – Witałem się z wami. Melody – Ale nie oglądaliśmy cię w pełnej krasie! Chase’a z resztą też… Jeff – Też bym tęsknił za takim widokiem, ale do rzeczy. Dzisiaj nadszedł czas na zadanie. Będziecie mieli unikalną szansę na zabawę w nowej lokacji. Villis – Może od razu rzucisz w nas purchawkami? Rouse – Albo tym razem dasz nam inne prochy? Jeff – Bus leśniczego dzisiaj nie wyjedzie na drogę. Dziś czeka was spacer. Grupowe westchnięcie. Jeff – Przypominam, że na pierwsze wyzwanie dostaliśmy się piechotą. Dzisiaj to będzie nawet krótsza podróż. Ymir – Powiedz dokąd. Chase – Nic wam to nie powie *powiedział ostro*. Jeff – Ma rację. Wyruszamy natychmiast. Zawodnicy wstali. Chase zaśmiał się i pobiegł w las. Kyle – To on nie idzie z nami? Melody – Jaka szkoda :< Jeff – Nie będzie nam potrzebny przy spacerze. I tak wesoła gromadka wyruszyła. Droga na zadanie: 159x159px159x159px159x159px Zawodnicy wychodząc z obozu wyjątkowo skręcili w prawo. Szli drogą. Prowadził Jeff. Na przedzie pochodu szły Czerwone Kapturki, za nimi Złe Wilki, zaś na końcu Baba Jagi. Zobaczmy co działo się na końcu… Villis szedł wolno, był wyraźnie zmęczony. Podeszła do niego Exri. Exri – Coś nie tak? Villis – Chyba mogłoby być lepiej. Zdaje mi się, że moja metalowa noga mogłaby czuć się lepiej… Exri – Chodziłeś w niej po bagnach i biegałeś wzdłuż strumienia. Villis – O ile to można było nazwać bieganiem. Exri – No fakt :/ Przed nimi szły Ymir i Rouse. Ta druga celowała w las talerzem satelitarnym z podłączonym wyświetlaczem. Ymir – Ok? Co robisz? Rouse – Staram się wyłapać sygnał. Ymir – Czego? Ufo? Rouse – Gdybym wiedziała czego to było by dużo łatwiej. Ymir – Rozumiem, że polujesz na coś, ale nie wiesz na co. Rouse – Chciałbym wiedzieć np. co zabiło Ildefonsa. Ymir – Ilde co? Rouse – Był taki zawodnik. Zginął w lesie, podobno zawał. Ymir – Ofiara śmiertelna. Zabawne. A niby reality show. Rouse – Tutaj wszystko jest inne niż na to wygląda. Ymir – Zdecydowanie. Szły dalej. Z przodu, tuż za Jeffem maszerowały Czerwone Kapturki. William szedł równo z Sailem. William – Sail, już wszystko ok? Sail – To, że tydzień temu dostałeś w pysk nie znaczy, że cię nie lubię. William – Uf. Ulga. Sail – Ale i tak uważam, że dałeś ciała. William – Dzięki -,- Sail – No co?! *odwrócił się, upewnił się, że Constance idzie dalej* Spławiasz dziewczynę, na której ci zależało. A co jeśli ona wcale nie kocha Chase’a? Może wariuje przez leśne duchy. William – O tym nie pomyślałem. William spojrzał w las. Zobaczył wilka stojącego pomiędzy drzewami. Przetarł oczy. Zwierzę znikło… Sail – Co tak gapisz się w las? William – E… Zamyśliłem się. Sail – Pomyśl lepiej jak siebie uszczęśliwić. William – To mi zajmie więcej czasu… Za Williamem i Sailem szli Kyle, Constance i Nookie. Dziewczyny były wyraźnie zirytowane. Kyle - …Mówię wam. Wypiłem tego browara przekonany, że to sok jabłkowy. Spiłem się i przebiegłem przez ruchliwą autostradę! I jestem cały i zdrowy. Nookie – A niech to! Szkoda. Kyle – Ej. Jesteś nie miła :< Constance odwróciła się do Kyle’a. Constance – Nie lubimy cię, a ty ciągle się do nas kleisz. Kyle posmutniał i odszedł na bok, szedł obok drużyny. Nookie zaśmiała się. Nookie – Dobrze mu powiedziałaś. Constance – Denerwują mnie dziecinne osoby. Dziewczyny maszerowały dalej… W środku pochodu szły Złe Wilki. Dla odmiany Krystynka szła z przodu. Rozmawiała z Melody. Krystynka – Mówię ci Melodio. Od tych spacerów poprawiła mi się kondycja. Widzisz sama. Nie idę na samym końcu. Melody – O tak. Fitness rządzi. Trzeba promować zdrowy tryb życia! Krystynka – Do tej pory ruszałam się tylko z bujanego fotela aby pokrzyczeć przez okno lub gonić kota, teraz mogłabym przebiec przez dwie ulice! Melody zachichotała. Melody – Myślę, że nawet więcej :) Krystynka – Dziękuje grzecznie. Za paniami szedł Cole z Thomasem. Cole – Nie wiem co ją gryzie. Wam tak się układa a mi… Thomas – Weź Cole. Przyjdzie czas. Jeszcze trochę posiedzimy w tym lesie. Poczekasz zdobędziesz. Cole – Łatwo ci mówić *naciągnął kaptur niżej* Thomas – Może ona nie lubi twojego kostiumu? Cole – Tak czuje się pewniej. Kategoryczne NIE dla zmiany wizerunku. Thomas chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zobaczył biegnącą przez las postać w Czerwonym kapturku. Thomas – Co jest? Cole – Co? Thomas zamrugał, postaci nie było widać. Cole – Ej ziom. Coś nie tak? Thomas – Nie. Wszystko gra. Wydawało mi się, że widziałem… Cole – Co widziałeś? Thomas – Dzika. Cole – Dzika?! Thomas – Tak. Thomas poszedł szybciej. Jeff szedł na przedzie. Patrzył na las. Jeff – Kiedy zobaczysz powyginane drzewo policz do pięćdziesięciu i skręć w lewo *powtarzał pod nosem*. Jak na zawołanie po prawej stronie pojawiło się powyginane drzewo. Jeff – 1, 2, 3… Wszyscy szli. Niektórzy nadal rozmawiali. Inni wsłuchiwali się w las. Co jakiś czas słychać było stukanie dzięcioła lub śpiew leśnych słowików. Kukały kukułki, pippilitały nieznane ptaki. Jeff nagle zatrzymał się, spojrzał w lewo. Dostrzegł wąziutki przesmyk pomiędzy dwoma, dużymi krzakami. Jeff – W lewo! Krystynka stanęła obok Jeffa z żółtą parasolką. Krystynka – Ok wycieczka za mną. Podążamy za parasolką. Za parasolką. Idziemy za żółta parasolką. Jeff przewrócił oczami i ruszył, Krystynka szła za nim z uniesioną parasolką. Reszta szła za nimi. W tle inni przekazywali informacje o parasolce. ' Zawodnicy szli przez chaszcze. Jeff szedł na oślep z wyciągniętą ręką. Nikt o tym nie wiedział, więc wszyscy szli pewnie. Głęboko w lesie: Postać w Czerwonym Kapturku pada wycieńczona na ziemie. ??? – Tyle to jeszcze nigdy nie biegałam. Wszystko przez te dzieci w lesie. Nieznajoma odwiązała manierkę, napiła się. Woda ściekła jej po policzku. ??? – Szkoda, że nie mam rowerka. Chociaż, chwila! Wstała. ??? – Wiem! Nieznajoma wyjęła spod płaszczyka staromodny, duży telefon z antenką, spojrzała na skomplikowany, mechaniczny zegarek na nadgarstku. ??? – Nawet dobra faza. Postać przyłożyła telefon do ucha. Akcja przenosi się do starego domku na leśnej polanie. W środku postać w szarej sukience podnosi ze stolika telefon. Odgarnia siwe włosy z policzka, przykłada słuchawkę do ucha. ??? – Tak słucham. Postać w Kapturku – Babciu potrzebuję roweru… Kometa nadciąga trzeba dzia… Babcia – Wiem wnusiu. Zostałyśmy tylko my. Kometa będzie za tydzień, góra dwa. Bądź jak najszybciej. Z powrotem widać nieznajomą w kapturku. ??? – Znowu se pobiegam. Nieznajoma schowała telefon, wzięła oddech i pobiegła w drugą stronę. Czarci staw: 159x159px159x159px159x159px Z gęstego gąszczu wyskakuje Jeff. Za nim Krystynka z parasolką i cała reszta. Kyle – Gdzie my jesteśmy? Wszyscy zaczęli się rozglądać. Ekipa znalazła się w ciekawym miejscu. Tuż przed nimi znajdował się dość duży staw. Na powierzchni ciemnej wody unosiły się lilie. Brzeg stawu porastały pałki wodne i inne typowe szuwary. Na brzegu ułożone było też wiele kamieni. Wokół stawu znajdował się szeroki na jakieś 10 metrów pierścień trawy. W takim okalającym staw pierścieniu stali zawodnicy. Teren stawu ze wszystkich storn okalały szczelnie krzaki i drzewa. Ymir – Specyficzna lokacja. Jeff – To Czarci Staw. Miejsce bardzo dobrze ukryte przez moce natury. Trzeba nie lada umiejętności nawigatorskich by się tu dostać. Nissa – Posiadasz je? Jeff – Jestem sternikiem. Żeglowałem po morzach. Nie potrzebuję kompasu :D Thomas – Pewnie użyłeś nawigacji. Rouse – Ekhm. Wątpliwe. Rouse pokazała kompas. Igła magnetyczna kręciła się w kółko. Nookie – O. Kręci się jak helikopter. Jeff – Zobaczcie zegarki, telefony. Wszyscy spojrzeli na swoje sprzęty. Zegarki nie wyświetlały godziny lub wskazywały 12. Zaś telefony nie działały. William – Co się dzieję? Jeff – Z jakiś nieznanych przyczyn staw wytwarza silne fale magnetyczne, które niszczą większość sprzętów. Rouse – Zbadamy to? To byłoby super zadanie ^^ Jeff – Nie. Czeka was coś innego. Dzisiaj będziecie mieli szanse zrobić coś nowego… Podejdźmy bliżej brzegu. Wszyscy podeszli do brzegu. W między czasie Jeff wyjął spod jakiegoś krzaka 3 drewniane łódki. Łódeczki były malutkie. Małe jak kołyski lub zabawkowe wózki. Melody – Drewniane, dziurawe łódeczki. Po co to nam? Jeff – Do waszego pierwszego wyzwania. Ymir – Mów już co to będzie! Villis – Przecież widzisz, że mamy 3 łódki, malutkie łódki. Coś z nimi związanego. Ymir – No nie domyśliłabym się *_* Jeff – Widzę wojownicze nastroje. Dobrze. Przyda się wam przy pierwszym wyzwaniu. Cole – No mów już! Jeff – Ok, ok. W pierwszym zadaniu rozegramy 6 pojedynków. 1 członek z każdej drużyny stanie na łódeczce z pałką wodną *wskazał na pałki* i będzie musiał zrzucić do wody pozostałych. Ten kto zostanie ostatni otrzymuje punkt. Drużyna z największą ilością punktów uniknie zadania drugiego. Sail – 6 pojedynków? Jeff – Tak. Sail – W mniej licznych drużynach ktoś zawalczy więcej niż raz? Jeff – Dokładnie. To już tylko wasz wybór. Nissa – Ok. Jestem gotowa spuścić komuś łomot! Jeff – Wstrzymaj konie szara panno. Muszę wam coś jeszcze powiedzieć. Podczas tego zadania możecie natrafić na… Wodnika! Wszyscy – Co?! Kto?! Jeff przeszedł trochę na lewo, rozsunął szuwary. Oczom zawodników ukazał się niski, kamienny totem przedstawiający dziwną istotę. Stwór przypominał trochę żabę, jednak z dłuższym pyskiem i ostrymi zębami. Stwór miał długi, płaski ogon i paski na ciele. Krystynka – A cóż to za paskudztwo?! Rouse – Nie przypomina żadnego znanego gatunku. Jeff – Bo to endemit, tak samo jak kwiat paproci. Cole – Kkkkwiat pappproci? Nissa spojrzała czule na chłopaka. Jeff – Tak. Tylko, że to nie kwiat tylko mityczne stworzenie, lub po prostu pozostałość po późnej Kredzie czyli Wodnik. Exri – Arrrr. Dinozaur ^_^ Jeff – No po części tak. Villis – Po co nam o tym mówisz? Jeff – Jeżeli to stworzonko faktycznie zamieszkuje ten staw, a zgodnie z ustaleniami to tak, to może wam przeszkadzać. Cole – Pewnie Chase przebrał się w strój kąpielowy i czai się gdzieś w szuwarach -,- ' Jeff – Absolutnie nie. Chase ma inne sprawy. Poza tym radzę nie podważać bytu Wodnika. Według legendy ten kto wątpi w jego istnienie lub mu usilnie przeszkadza, ten może zostać przeklęty. Cole wycofał się. Cole – Ok. Już rozumiem. ' Jeff – Wszyscy rozumieją zasady? Wszyscy – Tak! Jeff – W takim razie zapraszam pierwszych chętnych do walki! 3 osoby wyrwały sobie pałki wodne. Jeff – Na łódki i na środek stawu! Zadanie I: 159x159px159x159px159x159px Pojedynek 1. Nookie vs Ymir vs Nissa 3 panie weszły na małe łódki. Łódeczki chwiały się. Dziewczyny stały, trzymały pion. Dzięki pałką powiosłowały mniej więcej na środek stawu. Jeff – Stójcie! Na mój sygnał możecie walczyć! *zawołał z brzegu* Ymir – Jesteśmy gotowe! Nookie – Ale będzie zabawa ^_^ Jeff przewrócił oczami. Otrzepał koszulkę z kurzu. Jeff – Zaczy…najcie! Nookie – Atak! Nookie zakręciła pałką w powietrzu. Uderzyła Nissę w nogę. Ta nawet się nie ruszyła. Nissa – Serio? Nookie – Słaby ten badyl >.< Ymir tym czasem wyprostowała się i kopnęła łódkę Nissy. Dziewczyna straciła równowagę i wpadła do wody. Nookie – Oh… Kopnęłaś jak kangur. Ymir – A ja! Ymir kopnęła łódkę Nookie z półobrotu. Nookie stanęła na jednej nodze. Utrzymała równowagę, zakręciła pałką. Nookie – Nie ze mną takie numery! Nookie odpięła procę i strzeliła w Ymir kamyczkiem. Ymir – Co to ma być?! Jeff! Jeff – Wszystkie chwyty dozwolone! Nookie podskoczyła z pałką, trafiła Ymir w policzek. Dziewczyna złapała jednak pałkę, pociągnęła i Nookie wpadła do wody. Nookie – Fuj. Glony *wyciągnęła długiego glona z włosów i popłynęła do brzegu pchając łódkę* Jeff – Baba Jagi zdobywają pierwszy punkt! Ymir zaledwie lekko ochlapana wodą stanęła na brzegu. Exri – Brawo Ymi *przybiła jej żółwika* Jeff – Kto następny? 3 osoby wystąpiły przed szereg. Jeff – Bierzcie pałki od swoich koleżanek i na łódki! Pojedynek 2. Kyle vs Exri vs Rain Powyższa trójka ustawiła się na środku stawu. Kyle – Ha! Dwie laseczki. Będzie łatwo. Exri – Zdziwisz się kochany :* Rain – I to bardzo. Jeff – Ok. Start! Bijcie Kyle’a! Rain i Exri równocześnie zaatakowały Kyle’a. Chłopak schylił się i dziewczyny uderzyły siebie nawzajem. Kyle – Ha! Jestem za zwinny, za szybki i zbyt sprytny, aby tak po prostu przegrać. Kyle przyjął jakąś skomplikowaną pozę, ale zachwiał się i wpadł do wody. Sail – Jaka pierdoła *strzelił facepalma* Nookie – Padalec. Kyle wynurzył się spod wody. Wypluł glona. Kyle – Hi, hi. Tym czasem Exri i Rain zaciekle atakowały siebie. Rain – Nie dasz mi rady kosmitko! Exri – Nie denerwuj mnie czerwona linio! Rain – Nie śmiej się z mojego imienia! Rain trafiła Exri mocno w nos. Kosmitka obciążyła lewą burtę, przez co straciła równowagę i wpadła do wody. Łódeczka odwróciła się do góry dnem. Rain – Tak! Thomas – Brawo Rain! Rain podskakiwała szczęśliwa. Exri złapała ją za nogę i wrzuciła do wody. Rain – Ej :< Exri – Sorka. Kąpiel jest spoczko. Razem dopłynęły do brzegu. Jeff – I mamy remis. 1 punkt dla Baba Jag 1 dla wilków. Zapraszamy kolejnych! Kyle wyszedł dopiero z wody. Z mnóstwem glonów we włosach. Kyle – Jej! Czuje się topielicą. Nookie podeszła do niego. Nookie – Jak przegramy to się nią staniesz *powiedziała z płomieniami w oczach* Sail – W takim razie teraz zawalczę ja. Może mi się uda. Pojedynek 3. Sail vs Villis vs Cole Sail jako pierwszy znalazł się na środku stawu. Chłopak stał wyprostowany. Spojrzał na Cole, który opierał się na swojej pałce i na Villisa, który ledwo trzymał równowagę. Cole – Kuternogo, przegrasz. Villis – Jeszcze się zdziwisz. Jeff – Walczcie! *zawołał* Villis zamachnął się pałką. Cole zrobił zwinny unik. Zakręcił pałką i trafił Villisa w brzuch. Villis wpadł do wody z wielkim pluskiem. Sail – Proteza nie utrudni mu pływania? Villis wynurzył się z protezą w ręce. Villis – Nie takie rzeczy robiło się przy okazji survivalu na Alasce! Villis popłynął do brzegu. Cole – Ok Sail. Teraz twoja kolej. Sail – Cosplayaer, Assasin grozi pływakowi, surferowi? Zabawne. Cole zagryzł zęby. Cole – Zdziwię cię! Cole zamachnął się pałką, Sail odchylił się do tyłu. Oparł ciężar na przedniej nodze i błyskawicznie zadał cios odwetowy. Cole dostał w prawe ramię. Cole – Na tyle cię stać? Uprawiam parkour, jestem traceurem, nie pokona mnie wodnik! Sail – Zabawne, jestem lwem. Sail zamachnął się pałką, celowo nie trafił Cole’a. Blondyn przeskoczył na łódkę Cole’a. Sail – Ha! Coś nagle podrzuciło łódkę. Nie wysoko, na niecały metr. Oboje spadli do wody. Sail – Co to było?! *wynurzył się* Cole - Nie wiem. Oboje popłynęli na brzeg. Zmoczeni chłopacy stanęli przy reszcie ekipy. Jeff – Wywróciło was. Cole – To coś od dołu! Jeff – Aha… Ok. Leci 1. Punkt dla Czerwonych Kapturków! Cole - Jak to?! Thomas – Właśnie *podszedł do kolegi* Jeff – No co? Sail przeskoczył z łódki na łódkę. Atak ofensywny. Cole – Ale wpadliśmy do wody jednocześnie. Jeff – Trudno? Ja tu ustalam reguły. Cole i Thomas niezadowoleni wrócili do swojej drużyny. Jeff – Połowa za nami. Kto chce teraz? Constance – Ok. Ja pójdę *podeszła do Jeffa, przejęła od Saila pałkę* Rouse – Ja też zawalczę, a co mi tam. Constance – Nie boisz się kosmitów ze stawu? Rouse – A ty duchów? Zmierzyły się groźnym spojrzeniem. Melody – O! Ja z nimi powalczę! Pojedynek 4. Constance vs Rouse vs Melody Dziewczyny stanęły na przemoczonych łódkach. Jeff – Atakujcie! Melody – Pokażę wam czego nauczyłam się chodząc na tajski boks! Melody przyjęła bitewną pozę. Constance – Groźnie *powiedziała sarkastycznie* Melody – Au, au, ja! Melody zakręciła pałką i mocno trafiła Constance. Dziewczyna wpadła do wody. Constance – Mokra? Again? *wyciągnęła liść lilii z włosów* Rouse – Wow. Melody, niezłe. Melody – Dzięki :D W momencie kiedy Melody dziękowała Rouse podcięła jej nogi pałką. Melody wpadła do wody ochlapując jeszcze bardziej Constance. Rouse – Wygrałam! *powiosłowała pałką do brzegu* Melody i Constance wyszły na brzeg. William podszedł do Constance. William – Wszystko ok? Constance – Tak, nawet… Spojrzeli sobie w oczy. Constance uśmiechnęła się. William szybko zabrał dziewczynie pałkę i odwrócił się. William – Jaki wynik? Jeff – Baba Jagi zdobywają prowadzenie! Drugi punkt na koncie! Rouse – Jej! Exri i Ymir przytuliły Rouse. Rouse – Fuj. Exri jesteś mokra :< Exri – Sorry. Jeff omiótł wzrokiem zawodników. Jeff – Jacyś chętni? William – Teraz ja powalczę. Pojedynek 5. William vs Ymir vs Thomas Cała trójka zajęła pozycję. Constance stała na brzegu. Constance – Willliam, trzymam kciuki. Na wodzie… William – Walczymy z dziewczyną? To nie fair. Ymir – Boisz się przegrać księciuniu. William – Jestem William Prince dziwaczko. Ymir – Ależ ty wyszczekany *przewróciła oczami* Jeff – Fight! Thomas zaśmiał się i bezceremonialnie wrzucił do wody stojącą tyłem do niego Ymir. Dziewczyna wynurzyła się z wody i pokazała mu fucka. Ymir – Co to miało być?! Thomas – Wszystkie chwyty dozwolone :D ' Thomas i William mierzyli się wzrokiem. Trzymali kurczowo swoje pałki, trzymali się na dystans. Thomas – No. William. Atakuj. William – Wolę defensywę. Thomas – Myślisz, że to zadziała? William – Tak myślę. Thomas – Jak tam chcesz… Thomas zamachnął się pałką i trafił Williama w policzek. Ten drugi złapał pałkę i przyciągnął Thomasa do siebie. Na brzegu: Krystynka – Jakie emocje ^^ Rain – Thomas nie daj się! Nookie – Przyjmuje zakłady ^^ Thomas szamotał się z Williamem. Ich łódki zderzały się. William – Odpuść. Thomas – Nigdy! William – Na pewno? Thomas – Nie :P Thomas puścił Williama. Ten stracił równowagę i wpadł do wody. Thomas – Udało się! Thomas popłynął do brzegu. William i Ymir wyszli zaraz za nim. Jeff – Wow. 2, 2, 1. Teraz decydujące starcie! Sail – A co jeżeli wygra ktoś z nas? Jeff spojrzał na Czerwone Kapturki. Jeff – Wtedy zrobimy rundę siódmą. Tymczasem jeszcze szósta. Kto zmierzy się z Krystynką? Wszyscy spojrzeli po sobie. Runda 6! Nookie vs Ymir vs Krystynka Ymir drugi raz z rzędu stała na wodzie. Tym razem przyjęła jednak bojową pozycję. Stała na ugiętych nogach. Ciągle mokra Nookie zaśmiała się. Nookie – Ale będzie zabawa! Krystynka – Oh. Ja tak nie chcę pomoczyć pantalonów. Ymir – Zrezygnuj. Krystynka – A w życiu. Popsikam się feromonem *wyjęła z kieszeni perfumy i popsikała się* Od razu lepiej. Nookie – Jaki zapach? Krystynka – Coś pomiędzy tchórzofretką a śmietką na urlopie. Ymir i Nookie dziwnie spojrzały na Krystynkę. Ta tylko się roześmiała. Krystynka – No zaczynajmy! Jeff – Start! Nookie zaatakowała. Skoczyła na łódkę Ymir. Dziewczyna jednak przechyliła się do tyłu, złapała Nookie i przerzuciła na łódkę Krystynki. Nookie – O, o *spostrzegła, że leży na pokładzie* Krystynka złapała Nookie i wrzuciła do wody. Nookie – Ups. Krystynka – Ale CHAŁA! Dałaś CIAŁA! Dno i 35 km mułu! Nookie zażenowana popłynęła do brzegu. Krystynka odwróciła się do Ymir. Krystynka – Zostałyśmy same młoda panno. Ymir – Co ty nie powiesz babciu. Krystynka – Maniery ciągle na ujemnym poziomie -,- Ymir – Tak jak twoja inteligencja. Krystynka – Ja nie wyglądam przynajmniej jak tania panienka spod latarni. Ymir – Wyglądasz za to jak babcia klozetowa z dworca. Krystynka – Ej! Ja nie wyśmiewam twojego zawodu! Ymir – O_O Ok. Ymir rzuciła się na Krystynkę. Babsztyl w obronie popsikała ją perfumami, ale Ymir to nie powstrzymało. Ymir – Nie dam się! Krystynka została wepchnięta do wody. Krystynka – Moje perfumy nie zadziałały?! Ymir powąchała rękę. Pośpiesznie wskoczyła do wody. Ymir – Śmierdzę tobą -,- Krystynka przytopiła Ymir. Obie zaczęły się szamotać. Villis – Dziewczyny! Krystynka puściła Ymir. Villis – Chodźcie na brzeg! Obie popłynęły na brzeg. ' Obie panie stanęły na brzegu. Jeff – Zadanie 1. Zakończone. Wygrały… Baba Jagi! Mimo tego, że mieli najmniej zawodników! Baba Jagi wyściskali się. Jeff – Oznacza to, że nie będą musieli walczyć w dogrywce, lub po prostu zadaniu drugim. Dwie pozostałe drużyny westchnęły. Thomas – Ok. Co tym razem? Jeff – Już wyjaśniam. Na dnie tego stawu znajduje się złota kula, wedle bajki żabi król zabrał ją królewnie. Nissa – Jaki związek ma żabi król z wodnikiem? Kyle – I jaki kolor ma złoto? Wszyscy spojrzeli dziwnie na Kyle’a. Jeff – Nie odpowiem na żadne z tych pytań. Waszym zadaniem jest wybranie nurka, który wyłowi kulę. Dwójka nurków, z dwóch drużyn wskoczy do wody i zawalczy w ciemnej toni o kulę. Zrozumiano? Nookie – Tak szef Jeff^^ Jeff – Macie teraz dosłownie 3 minutki, aby wybrać nurka. Zróbcie naradę czy coś. Drużyny udały się na narady. Narady: 159x159px Czerwone Kapturki udali się za kępę szuwarów na naradę. Za kępą Constance chodziła w koło. Rozmyślała. Constance – Kogo wziąć? Nookie – Nie chodź w koło! W koło chodzą szamany! Cała drużyna, łącznie z Nookie parsknęła śmiechem. Kyle – Szamany? A to dobre! Nookie podniosła z ziemi kamyczek i wystrzeliła z procy prosto w Kyle’a. Kyle – Au! Dostałem w rączkę. Nookie – Giń szamanie szatanie! Kyle usiadł na ziemi niezadowolony. Sail – Constance. Myślę, że decyzja to nie problem. Pójdę ja :D Constance – Dasz radę? Nie boisz się wodnika? *zapytała z troską* William widząc Constance podchodzącą do Saila wymownie uniósł brew. Sail – Dam radę. Nie boje się leśnych stworów :) Constance – Powodzenia :) Przytuliła go na szczęście. William – Grrr *zacisnął pięść* ' Sail zdążył rozebrać się, do kąpielówek. William – Zawsze masz pod sobą strój pływacki? Sail – Takie niebieskie slipy są wygodne :> Kyle – Ale sweetaśnie wyglądasz ^_^ Sail – Jesteś gejem? Kyle – Absolutnie *obrażony założył ręce* Sail – Ok. Czas spuścić wilkom łomot! Nookie – Tak! Wreszcie pójdą na ceremonię! Czerwone Kapturki pomaszerowały z powrotem do Jeffa. :)> 159x159px Złe Wilki ustawili się z boku, przy ścianie krzewów. Melody – Dobra. Kto idzie? Thomas – Cole. Jesteś wysportowany. Może ty? Cole – Nie przepadam za nurkowaniem :< Nissa przewróciła oczami. Cole – Może Rain? Też jesteś niezła. Rain – No wiadomo :D Ale co jeżeli oni wystawią chłopaka? Williama lub Saila. Thomas – Fakt. To może być problem *odwrócił się do Cole’a* Bez obrazy, ale dziewczyny raczej nie dadzą rady… Krystynka – Co?! *oburzyła się* Thomas – Mówiłem ,,bez obrazy’’ -,- Krystynka – Twierdzisz, że kobiety to słaba płeć?! Melody – Krysiu, on nic takiego nie powiedział. Nissa – Na pewno żadna z nas nie da rady Sailowi. ' Krystynka podrapała pazurami ziemię. Krystynka – Słuchajcie młodziutkie. Ja wam powiem, że nie miałam w życiu łatwo. Przemierzałam dżunglę gminy Manowo, przepłynęłam tratwą przez zdradliwą Parsętę, zdobyłam Łysą Górę podczas rekordowej zamieci! Przy tym nurkowanie to pestka! Rain – Może i masz rację. Cole – O ile te lokacje, które pokonałaś, są faktycznie niebezpieczne. Krystynka – Słuchaj. Jestem polską babką. Nie raz zaprzeczyłam stereotypom. Tym razem znów dokonam niemożliwego! Krystynka zaczęła się rozbierać. O dziwo miała pod sobą jednoczęściowy stój kąpielowy. Melody – Już masz strój? Krystynka – Zamierzałam po po śniadaniowym odpoczynku wykąpać się za siklawą *założyła jeszcze na głowę gumowy, żółty czepek* Thomas – W takim razie przygotuj się na podwodną walkę. ' Zadanie II: 159x159px159x159px Czerwone Kapturki z Sailem na czele i Złe Wilki z Krystynką ustawili się na brzegu Czarciego stawu. Baba Jagi siedzieli na trawie gotowi na oglądanie widowiska. Jeff wyprostował się. Jeff – Decyzje podjęte. Zawalczy Sail i… Krystynka? Krystynka – Uważasz, że nie dam rady? Jeff – Przez 25 lat życia nie widziałem tak dziarskiej staruszki. Krystynka – Stara, ale jara. No! Zaczynajmy to zadanie! Jeff – Ok. Dam wam jeszcze spore ułatwienie. Sail – Okularki? Jeff – Dokładnie to. Jeff wręczył Sailowi i Krystynce parę okularków. Krystynka – Gumowe jak mój czepek *założyła okularki na czepek* Sail – Bez tego nie widzielibyśmy nic pod wodą. Jeff – Tak. Dzięki temu być może nawet dostrzeżecie Wodnika. Sail i Krystynka przewrócili oczami i ustawili się na brzegu gotowi do skoku. Tym czasem Kyle wyjął z kieszeni spinnera i zaczął nim kręcić. Nookie – Zły pies! *walnęła Kyle’a w rękę* Spinner wpadł do wody. Kyle – Ej :< Sail – Nie wrzucajcie więcej rzeczy do stawu! Nookie – A Kyle’a? Sail nie skomentował, odwrócił się do Jeffa. Sail – Skaczemy? Jeff – Skaczcie! Sail skoczył na główkę. Woda prawie się nie poruszyła. Krystynka – Pff. Amator. Krystynka powoli zanurzyła się. Staw już obok samego brzegu był głęboki, więc Krysia od razu była mokra… do pasa. Trzymałą się rękami brzegu. Melody – Krystyna! Szybko! Krystynka – Spokojnie. Wiem co robię. >''' Krystynka westchnęła i zanurkowała. Rain – Co ona tak wzdycha? *zapytała patrząc w ciemną toń* Nookie stanęła obok Rain. Nookie – Może zrobiła siku :3 Rain – Albo gorzej… Tym czasem pod wodą… Sail płynął pionowo w dół. Robiło się co raz ciemniej i co raz zimniej. Wszędzie wokół długie, zielone glony. Ściany stawu były idealnie gładkie, mimo, że były ziemią. ''' Sail płynął w dół. Zrobiło się tak ciemno, że nie było go widać… Po chwili chłopak szybko popłynął w górę… Na powierzchni: Sail wypłynął na powierzchnię. Wziął głęboki oddech. Constance – Wszystko dobrze? *przyklękła nad brzegiem* Sail – Strasznie głęboko, strasznie ciemno *ciężko dyszał* Constance – Jeff. Jesteś pewny, że to zadanie jest bezpieczne? *spojrzała na prowadzącego* Jeff – Nie jest bardziej niebezpieczne niż poprzednie. Constance wymamrotała coś pod nosem. Spojrzała na Saila. Constance – Dasz radę? Sail – Pewnie. Kilka oddechów i wracam do gry :) Sail zaczął robić głębokie oddechy. Wtem spod wody wyszła też Krystynka. Babsztyl miała we włosach mnóstwo glonów. Krystynka – Fuj! Ciśnienie boli w uszy, a pływanie przy ścianie stawu wywołuje u mnie zaglonienie głowy. Rouse podniosła rękę (ciągle siedziała z resztą drużyny). Rouse – Nie ma czegoś takiego jak zaglonienie. Nikt nie skomentował. Złe Wilki nachyliły się nad Krystynką. Nissa – Na pewno dasz radę? Cole – Może chcesz się zamienić? Krystynka – O nie! Udowodnię, że kobiety też dają radę! To powiedziawszy Krystynka zanurkowała. Zaraz po niej zanurkował Sail. Kyle – Szukaj mojego spinnera *wołał do wody* Thomas – On cię nie usłyszał -,- Kyle – Ale może Wodnik słyszał :> Thomas odsunął się zrezygnowany. Tym czasem pod wodą… Sail dopłynął do ,,głębi’’ – miejsca gdzie nie docierało już nikłe światło. Chłopak spojrzał w górę. Dostrzegł niewyraźny kontur, prawdopodobnie Krystynkę. ' Sail popłynął w dół. Płynął w ciemność. Zrobiło się bardzo zimno. Glony zrobiły się gęstsze. Chłopak musiał się przez nie przedzierać. Była to mozolna praca. Nic nie widział. Czuł tlyko lepkie, śliskie glony na skórze. W końcu jednak zobaczył złoty błysk na dnie, jakby niebiańską poświatę, gwiazdę na tle czarnej dziury… Wtedy jednak coś złapało go za nogę i pociągnęła w gąszcz glonów. Dziwne, zielone stworzenie zawyło. Chłopak szamotał się. Widział tylko czerwone ślepia. Musiał walczyć, działać szybko. Zakręcił się w miejscu, zrobił śrubę, wyswobodził się. Popędził ile sił w górę. Na powierzchni… Sail wynurzył się spod wody. Oddychał ciężko. Tuż obok niego brzegu trzymała się Krystynka. Krystynka – Cudowna kąpiel, czyż nie? Sail – Nie. Chyba natknąłem się na Wodnika. Siedzące na trawie Baba Jagi parsknęły śmiechem. Nikt inny się nie śmiał… William – Widziałeś coś? Co widziałeś? Jak wyglądał? Sail – Tylko czerwone ślepia. Ale widziałem już kulę. Constance – Sail. To niebezpieczne. Nie wiesz co ten potwór chcę. Sail – Prawdopodobnie broni kuli. Constance – Jeff? Co ty na to? Jeff – Nic. Na Tasmanii, niektórzy podobno widzieli tygrysa tasmańskiego. W tym lesie też mogły przetrwać dziwne organizmy. Sail – Dam mu radę. Sail znów zanurkował. Rain – Krystynka! Nie zostawaj z tyłu! Melody – Walcz! Goń go! Krystynka – Tu nie chodzi tylko o siłę. Tu też liczy się spryt. To powiedziawszy Krystynka zrobiła scyzoryk i popłynęła w dół. ' Pod wodą… Sail znów płynął w dół. Tym razem intensywnie ruszał nogami i w niewielkim stopniu pomagał sobie rękami. Nie wypuszczał ani odrobiny powietrza przez usta. Płynął prosto w dół. Nawet nie zauważył kiedy wpłynął w ciemną strefę. Coś zaryczało wysokim głosem. Wysoki, ostry dźwięk słyszała nawet Krystynka. Kilka metrów wyżej. ' ' ' Sail znów płynął przez glony. Znów usłyszał dziwny dźwięk. Nie zwalniał. Dopłynął do złotej kuli… złapał ją w ręce i popłynął w górę! Droga powrotna była cięższa. Kula warzyła swoje, poza tym ze wszystkich storn dobiegał dziwny dźwięk. Coś rozbłysło. Sail dostrzegł pomiędzy glonami coś jakby podwodny tunel… Nie miał jednak czasu aby to sprawdzić. Płynął w górę. Ze wszystkich storn otaczał go dziwny dźwięk. Sail przyśpieszał. Znów widział co się dzieję wokół, wróciło światło. Trzymał kurczowo złotą kulę. Już prawie widział taflę wody kiedy… coś pociągnęła go za nogę. Lepka łapa okręciła mu się wokół kostki. Stworzenie ciągnęła chłopaka w dół, wypuścił kulę z rąk… … Krystynka płynęła w dół nagle obok niej przemknęło coś zielonego, coś zielonego ciągnęło coś białego… Krystynka ruszyła do góry. Wtedy w jej ręce wpadła złota kula! Krystynka z trudem popłynęła w górę. Mocno machała nogami. Wciągała się po długim glonie. Robiło się jaśniej, jaśniej, aż w końcu… Wyniki: 159x159px159x159px159x159px Wszystkie 3 drużyny zgromadziły się wokół stawu. Exri – Długo ich nie ma. Villis – Pewnie szamoczą się pod wodą… Jak na zawołanie spod wody wynurzyła się Krystynka ze złotą kulą. Babsztyl triumfalnie uniosła kulę wychodząc na brzeg. Krystynka – Słaba płeć?! Jaka słaba płeć ja się pytam! Nissa – Wow O_O Udało jej się. Thomas – Dała radę. Jeff – Brawo! Złe Wilki przetrwali zaś Czerwone Kapturki… Constance – Chwila! Saila jeszcze nie ma! Wszyscy spojrzeli na wodę. Rain – Krystynka? Nie widziałaś go? Krystynka przejechała palcem po kuli. Krystynka – Coś zielonego przemknęło obok mnie. Trzymało coś białego. Wszyscy spojrzeli przerażeni na wodę. Constance – Jeff! Zrób coś! *krzyknęła zrozpaczona* Z pomiędzy krzaków wyskoczył Chase. Chłopak wskoczył w dżinsowych spodenkach do wody. Zniknął w odmętach stawu. Przez chwilę nikt się nie odzywał… Przez dłuższą chwilę. Ani Chase, ani Sail nie wracali. Constance padła na kolana. Jeff – Teraz to już naprawdę nie wiem co robić. Wszyscy podeszli jeszcze bliżej wody. Cole – Przepadli? Melody – Dwa największe ciacha w show zginęły? ;_; Nissa – Wtopa :< Jeff – Poczekajmy może jest jeszcze… Woda zabulgotała. Sail i Chase wynurzyli się równocześnie. O dziwo oboje oddychali lekko. Constance – Sail! *rzuciła się chłopakowi na szyję* Sail – Już jestem, wszystko gra :) Constance odkleiła się od przyjaciela, wskazała na stertę jego ubrań. Constance – Ubieraj się. Jeszcze zmarzniesz. Nissa – Nie ubieraj się! Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią dziwnie. Nissa – Hi, hi. Poczekaj aż wyschniesz *zarumieniła się* Jeff – Widzę, że jesteśmy w komplecie. William – Spostrzegawczy jesteś -,- Jeff – Wiem :D Skoro nasi kochani blondyni wrócili cali i zdrowi obwieszczam, że po powrocie do obozu zrobimy ceremonię. Już niedługo się ściemni. Rain – Serio? Tyle czasu minęło? Jeff – Policz powrót i czas potrzebny na ogarnięcie się po wyzwaniu. Rain – A no racja, racja. Jeff – Przypominam, że Czerwone Kapturki przegrały i to oni pójdą na ceremonię. Sail – Ale, to nie… Chase – Powiem tylko, że Sail z uwagi na to, że dużo działał będzie dziś nietykalny. Jeff spojrzał na kolegę, Chase był pewny swej decyzji. Jeff – Ok. Słyszeliście? Sail jest nietykalny. Wracajmy. Chase prowadź! Chase – Ty prowadź *powiedział ostro*. Jeff założył sun glassy i poszedł w krzaki. Jeff – Za mną *rzekł niezadowolony*. Zawodnicy poszli za Jeffem. Najpierw Baba Jagi, potem Złe Wilki, a na końcu Chase i Czerwone Kapturki. Kapturki ruszyli, Chase zatrzymał Saila. Chase – O tym co widziałeś ani słowa *powiedział cicho*. Sail – Ok. Chase – Widzimy się po ceremonii, w domku... Sail pokiwał twierdząca i poszedł za drużyną. Chase poczekał aż wszyscy znikną w krzakach po czym założył przerzuconą przez ramię koszulkę, poprawił okulary przeciwsłoneczne i pobiegł w krzaki po drugiej stornie. Głęboko w lesie: Postać w czerwonym kapturku wyskakuje spomiędzy dwóch gęstych świekrów. ??? – Wreszcie. Nieznajoma rozejrzała się. Spojrzała na kępy czerwonych maków. Podniosłą głowę. Ujrzała stojący w centrum niewielkiej polany murowany dom kryty strzechą. ??? – Po raz pierwszy tak łatwo tu dotarłam *mówiła idąc w stronę domu* Postać stanęła przy drzwiach. Zapukała. 3 razy, powoli. Następnie 3 razy szybko. Odczekała chwilę po czym odezwała się głębokim głosem. ??? – Babciu. Tutaj Zły Wilk. Przyszedłem z wódką, ciastem i owocami. Na te słowa z głębi izby odezwał się drugi, drżący głos. Głos starej osoby. ???2 – Wnusiu. Pociągnij za sznur, a drzwi same się otworzą. Postać w czerwonym kapturku złapała przymocowany do drzwi sznur i pociągnęła. Drzwi otworzyły się ze skrzypem. Nieznajoma weszła do domku. ???2 – Witaj Czerwony Kapturku. Mówiła osoba siedząca na bujanym fotelu w kącie domku. Byłą to starsza kobieta w szarej sukience. Część siwych włosów miała zwinięty w koczek. Reszta spływała jej po twarzy. Na stoliku, obok fotela, stał metalowy kubek. O ścianę, za bujanym fotelem oparta była dubeltówka. C. Kapturek – Witaj Babciu. Potrzebuję rowerka. Tylko tak będę mogła poruszać się od nadajnika do nadajnika. Babcia podrapała się po brodzie. Postukała pierścieniem z ametystem o blat stolika. Babcia – Myślę, że powinnaś raczej przygotować las. Postarać się naprawić co tylko się da. C. Kapturek – Babciu. Już za późno. Złotowłosa zjedzona, ty musisz się ukrywać, do domku leśniczego nie mogę dotrzeć… Babcia – A On? C. Kapturek – On nam nie pomoże. On działa sam. Babcia – W takim razie czeka nas klęska. Kobieta wstała. Usiadła na pościelonym łóżku. Babcia – Nadciąga noc komety. Obóz, około 16.: 159x159px159x159px159x159px Zawodnicy znaleźli się na terenie obozu. Ustawili się jeszcze na moment wokół Jeffa. Jeff – Przypominam Czerwonym Kapturkom, że dziś mają stawić się na ceremonii. Punktualnie po zmroku, przed wjazdem do obozu. William – Pamiętamy. Jeff – To wspaniale. Na razie macie czas wolny. Rozejdźcie się, odpocznijcie. Zawodnicy spojrzeli po sobie. Jeff – No już! Zawodnicy rozeszli się. ' ' Dom z konarem w oknie: 159x159px Baba Jagi uradowani zwycięstwem weszli do domku. Exri – Udało się! Exri skoczyła na placka na podłogę, tuż przed uderzeniem przeteleportowała się na łóżko. Rouse – Wow, Exri. Jaki styl. Exri – Jestem świetna. Exri – Zdecydowanie jesteś. Exri – Oj przestań, bo się zarumienię ;> Ymir przewróciła oczami. Ymir – Gadasz do siebie? Dziwne. Villis – Już tak nie narzekaj. Ciesz się wygraną *usiadł na łóżku* Ymir – Jestem obojętna. I tak bym nie odpadła. Villis zmarszczył się. Rouse – Oj już się tak nie boczcie. Wszyscy byliśmy wspaniali :) Exri – Dobrze, że nie musieliśmy brać udziału w dogrywce. Ymir – Nooo. To jak on zniknął było trochę creepy. Rouse – Ja żałuję, że nie poznałam tego Wodnika. Obce organizmy fascynują mnie >:D Pani profesor spojrzała krwiożerczym wzrokiem na Exri. Wyjęła z kieszeni skalpel Exri – Rouse? Wszystko gra? Rouse – Tak, tak :) *schowała skalpel* Villis – To co robimy? Ymir – Odpocznijmy *położyła się na łóżku* Reszta drużyny zrobiła to samo. Stołówka: 159x159px Krystynka i Melody przebywały na stołówce. Usiadły przy stole. Piły kawę. Melody – Dałaś czadu na zadaniu :) Krystynka – Dziękuję *pociągnęła łyk kawy* Dałam z siebie 200% Melody – Wgl to niezły miałaś pomysł z tym scaleniem nas z Czerwonymi Kapturkami. Teraz ktoś od nich wyleci i w sojuszu będziemy mieli znaczną przewagę. Krystynka – Szkoda, że musieliśmy rywalizować. Oni kogoś stracą. Przez to możemy stracić ich zaufanie. Oni nie są głupi. ' Krystynka wzięła łyk kawy, oblizała usta. Krystynka – Melodio. Melody – Tak? *odstawiła kubek na stół* Krystynka – A co powiedziała byś na sekretny sojusz kobiet? Wiesz ty i ja. Weszłybyśmy do finałowej dwójki. Melody – E… To ciekawe. Tylko brakuje nam osób. Krystynka – Jednej osoby, góra dwóch. Musimy działać sekretnie, nie możemy być większą grupą. Najlepiej by była to też kobieta. Melody – Dobrze by było kogoś z Czerwonych Kapturków *powiedziała rzeczowo*. Krystynka – Konstancja, Nookie, czy Kyle? Melody zaśmiała się. Melody – Ostatni to chłopak… chyba. Krystynka – Tak sobie tylko zażartowałam. Taka zgrywuśna huncwocica jestem. Melody – Oki dokie. Myślę, że Nookie się nada. Chyba też nie jest na szczycie hierarchii. Krystynka – Decyzję podejmiemy po dzisiejszej ceremonii. Melody – Ok. Zderzyły swoje kubki z kawami. ' ' Nad strumieniem, przy drzewach: 159x159px Thomas i Rain spacerowali nad strumieniem. Szli wzdłuż nurtu, w kierunku siklawy, pod sosnami. Rain – Mówisz, że dziś znów widziałeś Czerwonego Kapturka? Thomas – Tak. Poza tym mam co raz silniejsze przeczucie, że TO co znalazłem jest faktycznie TYM co myślimy. Rain – Ale to by oznaczało, że coś w tym lesie ****** *****. Thomas – Tak. Straszne, prawda? Rain – Trochę *przytuliła Thomasa* Szli jeszcze chwilę. Nagle Thomas się potknął. Upadł na drzewo. Przebił się ręką przez pień… lub przez płótno. Znalazł wnękę w drzewie. Thomas – A cóż to? Oboje spojrzeli do wnęki. W środku leżała kamerka, srebrny kompas i stara książka w skórzanej oprawie (ze złotymi zdobieniami). Thomas wziął książkę, otworzył ją. Rain – Co to? Dziennik? Thomas – Wedle tytułu to encyklopedia lasu *wertował książkę* Wszystkie strony były zapełnione dziwnymi symbolami i obrazkami. Thomas – Przejrzymy to potem *zamknął książkę* Weź kompas, ja wezmę kamerkę. Rain wzięła kompas. Igła magnetyczna wskazywała kierunek, w którym płynął strumień. Na tarczy brakowało oznaczeń. Na igle był tylko napis ,,dom’’ Rain – O co chodzi? Thomas – Chodźmy do domu. Pilnuj tego *złapał dziewczynę pod rękę, poszli do domu* Przed ceremonią, przy wjeździe do obozu: 159x159px Constance i Sail siedzieli na dwóch kamieniach przy wjeździe do obozu. Wciąż było jasno, aczkolwiek słońce widocznie zachodziło… Constance – Jeszcze raz. Opowiadaj. Co widziałeś? Sail wziął oddech. Sail – Dwa czerwone ślepia, zielone cielsko. Nic więcej. Constance zamyśliła się. Constance – Wodnik nie kojarzy się z niczym groźnym. Nie będzie cię nękał. Sail – Na pewno? Constance – Nie. Sail podrapał się po brodzie. Sail – A co z tym podwodnym tunelem? Constance – Tutaj moja wiedza się kończy. Nie wiem o żadnych podwodnych tunelach w lesie. Nie wiem o żadnych tunelach. Sail – Hm… Ciekawe dokąd prowadzą. Constance – Lepiej abyśmy się nigdy nie dowiedzieli… Sail. Pamiętaj aby powiedzieć wszystko, to samo co mi, podczas rozmowy z Chasem. Sail – On też musi wiedzieć. Constance – No wiesz… Poznasz trochę więcej prawdy. Nie mów mi, że nie chciałeś. Sail zamyślił się. Sail – Myślałem, że im mniej wiem tym jestem bezpieczniejszy, ale jak widać i tak zostałem w to wplątany. Constance – Otóż to. Dowiesz się szybciej niż inni. Sail – Mało optymistyczne. Jeszcze mi nie mów kiedy inni się dowiedzą. Już się wystarczająco boje. Constance – Dowiesz się. Tak czy siak. Sail – O ile przetrwam ceremonię. Constance – Przetrwasz *wstała i odeszła* Sail rozejrzał się. Wstał, poszedł do domku. Podążał za nim smukły cień… ' Ceremonia, wieczór: 159x159px Czerwone Kapturki zebrali się przy wyjeździe z obozu. Przy ,,bramie’’ płonęły dwie pochodnie – jedyne źródło światła (poza księżycem). Jeff położył tacę z leśnymi mieszankami na wystającym z ziemi palu. Jeff – To już wasza druga ceremonia. Nookie – I stracimy 3. zawodnika :< Jeff – Las tak chciał. Sail – Las czy los? Jeff zdawał się nie usłyszeć pytania. Jeff – Nim zagłosujecie. Jakieś refleksje? Constance, jak myślisz, czemu tu jesteście? Constance – Saila zaatakował Wodnik *powiedziała bez emocji*. Jeff – I tyle? Nie uważasz, że to z innych przyczyn? Constance - Nie. Jeff – Ok… Kyle. Jak się czujesz po 3. zadaniu w drużynie Czerwonych Kapturków? Kyle – O jej. Było super. Wszystkich lubię, wszyscy mnie lubią. No tylko trochę szkoda, że mi spinner wypadł. Nookie – Dobrze, że wypadł! Tępić lewactwo! Kyle – Nie przerywaj mi pannico! Ok, ok. Było fajnie. Dawałem z siebie wszystko. Jeff – Myślisz, że to wystarczy, by przetrwać? Kyle – Pewnie. Jeff – Ok. Nookie. Jesteś z siebie dumna? Tak ogółem. Nookie – Uważam, że dobrze sobie radzę. Jeff – To fajnie… Ok. Możecie głosować. Piszecie imię osoby na kartce i wrzucacie do urny. Pamiętajcie. Sail jest dziś nietykalny. Zapraszam do latryny zwierzeń! Cała piątka poszła do latryny… ' ' ' ''' Jeff stoi z otwartą urną. Jeff – Gotowi na głosy? Sail – Oczywiście :D Jeff – Ok. Jeff pokazuje kartkę z różowym napisem ,,Kyle’’. Jeff – Kyle. 1. Głos. Kyle – Ej, Constance. Constance – To nie moje pismo -,- Kyle – To czyje? Jeff – Ekhm. Głos na Nookie *pokazuje kartkę z kolorowymi literkami* Nookie – Kyle! *spojrzała na niego z płomieniami w oczach* Kyle – A skąd wiesz, że to nie Villis? Constance – Bo go nie ma w tej drużynie. Jeff spojrzał na kolejną kartkę. Jeff – Zaskoczenie :O Constance. Constance – Co?! Jeff rzuca na ziemię kartkę z jej imieniem. Trawa wciąga kartkę. Jeff – Tutaj niespodzianek koniec. 2 głosy na Kyle’a. Pokazał elegancki czarny głos i głos opatrzony pentagramem. Kyle – Jak to ja? Nookie przyskoczyła do niego z procą. Nookie – Miałeś zastąpić Xięcia? Nie. Nie było szans. Teraz znikaj!!! Kyle – O joj :< Przed obóz podjeżdża czarna dorożka zaprzęgnięta w dwa czarne konie, na bokach wozu płoną pochodnie. Woźnicą jest Chase, który mimo tego, że jest ciemno wciąż ma okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Jeff – Pakuj się Kyle. Kyle wszedł na wóz. Chase popędził konię. Zaprzęg znikł w ciemności. Constance – Jak dobrze, że go nie ma. William coś burknął i odszedł. Jeff – Ok. Rozejdźcie się. Nookie poszła za Williamem. Constance i Sail zostali z Jeffem. Sail – Czyli teraz mnie wprowadzicie w temat? Jeff i Constance pokiwali twierdząco. Poszli do domku na drzewie. '''Ukryty domek na drzewie: Jest noc lampka naftowa oświetla ukryty domek na drzewie. Constance siedzi obok Saila. Naprzeciwko, na drugim łóżku siedzą Jeff i Chase. Sail - …Potem puścił mnie. Nawet ciebie nie widziałem. Chase zamyślił się. Chase – Ruszyłem ci na ratunek. Miałem złe przeczucia. Czasami zwierzęta szaleją. Jak ten niedźwiedź na misiowej grani. Constance – Pamiętam. Jeff – Wszyscy pamiętają. Chase – Ok. Niestety Sail, nie możemy ci powiedzieć dlaczego wariują. Możemy jednak ujawnić przed tobą małe co nie co. Sail – O tunelach? Jeff – Już wiesz, że to show to nie jest główny plan, więc tak. Sail spuścił głowę. Sail – A co z tymi ludźmi? Przez chwilę nikt się nie odezwał. Chase – Są bezpieczni. *odezwał się po chwili* Powóz dojeżdża do końca drogi. Sail odrobinę lepiej się poczuł. Sail – No to mówcie o tych tunelach. Chase spojrzał na Jeffa. Chase – No, bo wiesz… Las ma wiele tajemnic. Jedną z nich jest podziemne, zatopione miasto. Podobno gdzieś w lesie jest kompleks jaskiń, a w nich dawne, podziemne, zatopione miasto. Pełne stworów takich jak wodnik. Sail – O jej… To tyle? Constance – Pewnie takie odkrycie byłoby dla nich wisienką na torcie. Jeff – Dla nas *spojrzał na Constance* Constance – Ja tu tylko szukam duchów *uniosła ręce, jednocześnie mrugając do Chase’a* Sail – Ok. W takim razie powiedźcie mi jedną rzecz. Ale tak całkowicie szczerze. Chase – Dajesz. Sail – Jak tak naprawdę zginął Xiąże? … Koniec Czy za Sailem chodzi to samo co zabiło Xięcia? Tak, czai się, aby go zabić Nie, to coś zupełnie innego To ten sam gatunek/ rodzaj stwora Jak oceniasz strategiczne zagranie Krystynki? Zaskoczyła mnie Nadal jej nie lubię Zyskała trochę w moich oczach Polubiłem/łam ją Czy chcesz aby pojawiły się camea (epizody)? Tak Nie, zepsuło, by to klimat show Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama The Forest